Paseo a la nieve
by MiDoRiix3
Summary: Tsurara y Rikuo van de paseo a la nieve y junto a ellos sus demás amigos, nuevos sentimientos surgen y un nuevo enemigo aparece.  No sean malitos ... denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están?, primero que nada tengo que aclarar… que es mi primer fic, así que no me maten ¡Por favor!_**La pareja principal es nada más y nada menos que**__**:**_ Rikuo/Rikuo Nocturno x Tsurara/Yuki-Onna. (Yo amo esta pareja *-*). Pero habrá acción… no piensen que será todo color de rosa.

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime **No me pertenecen**. (Aun que… quien no desearía ser dueño de los personajes u.u)

Datos de Interés:

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje.

'_**cursiva**_' - Lo que piensa un personaje.

'- o -' - Cambio de escena.

'-…-' – Acciones.

_**Capitulo #1.**_

En el centro de la ciudad se podía apreciar la figura de una joven caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven tenia una figura delgada que demostraba la corta edad de esta, el cabello negro azulado, y unos grandes ojos azules. Un aura de felicidad se sentía brotar de ella, provocando una sonrisa en los rostros de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Al parecer se iba de paseo a la nieve, que desde luego para ella era una gran noticia, ya que el frio era lo que mas le gustaba y con ello el invierno. A su lado iba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos color chocolate de lentes, que al parecer tenia la misma edad de la chica. El joven dio un gran suspiro recordando el por que la felicidad de la joven de cabello negro azulado.

-**Inicio Flashback-**

"Chicos, recibí una invitación a las nieves de parte de un tío mío, donde nos han invitado a todos ¿Quién quiere ir?" – Pregunto un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

"Nosotras queremos ir" -gritaron un par de chicas al unísono. Una de ellas era rubia y la otra de cabello negro que recogía su cabello en una coleta.

"Suena interesante" -comento una chica de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, que estaba un poco mas atrás.

En eso una joven de cabello negro azulado, tenía una expresión sorprendida que fue reemplaza por una llena de felicidad, para luego clavar su mirada en un joven de cabellos castaños, que se acerco a ella.

"¿Quieres ir Tsurara?" -le pregunto este en un susurro. Ella le miro y dijo.

"Mmm… tal vez, ¿tu iras Rikuo-kun?" -pregunto esta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos esperando la respuesta, el comprendió su mirada, ella iría solo si el aceptaba, el dio un suspiro.

"Si, iré" –_**Uh…! No puedo decirle que no… se lo mucho que le gusta la nieve **_–pensó Rikuo. El rostro de ella brillo ante la respuesta.

"Entonces iré también" – comento ella. Dedicándole una sonrisa. Quien le devolvió una sonrisa en respuesta.

"! Entonces esta decidido, todos iremos!" -Dijo en voz alta al parecer el líder del grupo (el joven de cabellos negros). - ¿no es así Shima? – le pregunto al joven de cabellos rubios que estaba a su lado.

"Si!" –respondió el cuestionado con una sonrisa.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Estaban por llegar a la casa de Rikuo, cuando Tsurara comento.

"Arigato, Rikuo-Sama" –Dijo ella con unos ojos brillantes, lo que provocó que una gota estilo anime aparezca sobre la cabeza de Rikuo.

"¿Nan desu ka?" –Pregunto el ante el comentario de ella.

"Por aceptar ir, usted sabia que yo quería ir, por eso acepto ¿verdad?" – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

"Tal vez, siempre estas cuidándome y acompañándome, mereces divertirte un poco no es así ¿ (tsurara)?" –dijo el con una sonrisa cariñosa. Mientras entraba a la casa junto con ella. Para preparar sus cosas, pues partirían temprano en la mañana al otro día.

Pero no sabían que había una figura que los observaba desde lejos, con una sonrisa maliciosa. –"Interesante" – Comento después de verlos entrar.

_**Continuara…**_

Chan chan… que tal? Muy mal D:! … no sean malitos conmigo… por favor TT-TT!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Muajajja xDD no me pude aguantar._. Mi mente macabra me gano aparte estaba ansiosa por subir un nuevo cap. :O también por que ….. Como ya tengo pensado una que otra cosa… en la historia quería avanzar e.e! porque o si no nunca voy a terminar ¡!_**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime **No me pertenecen**. (Aunque… quien no desearía ser dueño de los personajes u.u)

Datos de Interés:

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje.

'**_cursiva_**' - Lo que piensa un personaje.

'-o-o-o-' - Cambio de escena.

'-…-' – Acciones.

**_Capitulo #2_**

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el punto donde prometieron juntarse. Rikuo estaba junto a Tsurara, y otros de sus guardianes que decidieron acompañarlo utilizando como escusa su seguridad. Para ello tuvieron que transformarse en humanos para ocultar sus poderes youkai. Entre sus guardianes estaban Kurotabou, kubinashi y Kejoro.

"Eeeh ¿Y Aotabo?" –Pregunto Rikuo

"No tenemos idea" –respondieron sus guardianes al unisonó.

"Mmmm… supongo que no quiso venir" –Comento Rikuo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Natto has visto al joven amo?" –Pregunto un hombre de cabellos blancos

"Salió junto con Yuki-Onna, Kurotabou, Kubinashi y Kejoro… Yo creí que fuiste con ellos" –Respondió un youkai más pequeño

"Ehhhhh! Joven amooo! ¿Por qué me dejo aquí!" –Grito el youkai más grande alterado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estaban ya casi todos, las únicas personas que faltaban eran Maki y Torii.

"Eh… por fin llegan!" –Grito Kiyotsugu – "Ya estábamos cansados de esperar" –Agrego. Mientras las 2 chicas se acercaban más al grupo.

"Lo sentimos… nos quedamos dormidas" –Se justificaron Torii y Maki

"Bien! Ya no importa y podemos irnos!"

"Hai!" Respondieron todos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Ya llegamos!" –Aviso Kiyotsugu, Ante el comentario los ojos de Yuki-Onna brillaron como nunca. Era nieve, lo que más le gustaba, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

"¿Te gusta la nieve Oikawa-san?" –Pregunto Iegana.

"H-Hai" –Afirmo ella mientras tocaba el suelo – "Están… linda y suave" –comento luego de unos minutos. A lo lejos se podía ver una casa o más bien una especie de hotel, bastante grande, que tenía aspecto de ser resiente, de grandes puertas y muchas ventanas.

"Oh! Kiyotsugu-sama por aquí, lo estábamos esperando" –Dijo una joven que estaba esperando en la entrada, era bastante linda, tenía la piel tan blanca como Tsurara, solo que ella tenía el cabello negro rojizo, y ojos verdes. Poso su mirada en todos los presentes, deteniéndose en Yuki-Onna y en los guardianes, que se tensaron ante su mirada, ella solo sonrió por el efecto que causo en ellos –**_Mmmm… esto se pone interesante… _**-Su sonrisa se ensancho más.

"Me alegro que no hayan llegado en la noche, Ah! Por cierto mi nombre es Misuki, es un placer a tenderlos durante su estadía en el hotel, si necesitan algo solo llámenme" –Comento, mientras los guiaba a sus habitaciones.

"Por aquí, esta es la pieza de Kiyotsugu-sama y Shima-San" –Indico una habitación que se encontraba a la derecha de un pasillo- "Por aquí, está la habitación de Rikuo-san, que también será la habitación de Kurotabou y kubinashi-san" –Esta vez era una habitación a la izquierda del pasillo.

"Bien, esta será la habitación de Iegana y Oikawa-san" –La habitación se encontraba al lado derecho de la de Rikuo. Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente y suspiraron.

"Esta es la de Kejoro, Maki y Torii-san" –Indico la habitación de la derecha de Kiyotsugu.- "Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme" –Informo antes de perderse en el pasillo.

"Arigatou por todo"-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ya instalados todos, se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente irían a ver el paisaje y caminar un rato.

(En la habitación de Iegana y Oikawa)

La chica de cabello Castaño no dejaba de mirar a Tsurara y ella lo noto.

**_"¿¡Porque entre todos los presentes me toco la habitación con Oikawa!" –_**Pensaba Kana

**_"U viera preferido una habitación con Rikuo-Sama antes que con Iegana-San, Ella me odia" – _**Suspiraba internamente Tsurara.

"¿Etto… Oikawa-San… emm… que tipo de relación tienes con Rikuo-Kun?" –Pregunto Kana… y cuando reacciono se tapó su boca como queriendo Retener sus palabras.

"¿Uh…?" –A Tsurara la pregunta la pillo desprevenida por lo que no supo que responder y la miro fijamente, ante su mirada Kana se puso totalmente roja y desvió su mirada.

"Em… yo… etto… no me hagas caso Oikawa-San… Olvida lo que te dije" –Dijo un poco nerviosa. Luego de unos segundo Tsurara reacciono y le sonrió a Iegana.

"Iegana-San a ti…¿te gusta Rikuo-kun?"-Pregunto esta ves Tsurara. Ante esa pregunta Kana comenzó a moverse inquieta.

"Bueno… yo etto…. No lo sé " –Dio un suspiro al pronunciar lo último.

Tsurara abrió los ojos como nunca antes ante la respuesta de Iegana. Pero por una extraña razón, le molesto la respuesta que dio ella. No supo por qué pero, algo dentro de ella se inquietó.

Iegana noto la mirada de Tsurara en su rostro, ella lentamente levanto su rostro y clavo su mirada en los ojos de Tsurara que demostraban todos sus sentimientos…en ellos noto el desconcierto y la sorpresa…. Pero también había algo más… Inquietud

Inquietud ante su respuesta… Ante lo que dijo, Ella lo noto, y supo lo que pasaba en el corazón de la joven que tenía en frente, pero también se dio cuenta que Oikawa-San aún no se daba cuenta que era lo que sentía por Rikuo-Kun y ella no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, aprovecharía sus dudas, para así aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

**_Continuara…_**

Me morí con este capítulo ajajjaa xDD! Más que nada lo hice para que llegaran luego :O! Por cierto… les diré que Misuki tiene mucho que ver así que no la pierdan de vista, Chan chan…. Que será esa molestia que siente Tsurara ante el comentario de Kana… Chan chan (Aunque sea obvio... hay que ponerle suspenso ustedes saben O_O) xD! Muajajja xD!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holaaaaa! Soy yo de nuevo Muajajaja xDD! E aquí después de mucho tiempo sin subir nada el capitulo 3! pido perdón por mis posible (Y muy seguros que habrán) errores de ortografía y narración :3! Espero que les guste el capitulo! :D!_**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime **No me pertenecen**.

Datos de Interés:

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje.

'**_cursiva_**' - Lo que piensa un personaje.

'- o -' - Cambio de escena.

'-…-' – Acciones.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**_Capitulo #3_**

Después de la "declaración" de Ienaga. Yuki-Onna se dio cuenta de un cambio en esta. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Rikuo y casi no lo dejaba solo. Eso le molestaba pero trataba de no tomarlo en cuenta, ya que lo que menos quería era causarles problemas a su joven amo y a sus amigos.

"Yuki-Onna, ¿podemos hablar?" –Pregunto Kejoro cuando estaban solas. Kejoro era una de las guardianas que acompañaba a Rikuo en su paseo. Ella siempre era quien se daba cuenta cuando Yuki-Onna tenía algo, era su "Consejera" por decirse así, ya que siempre le ayudaba y aconsejaba cuando tenia un problema.

"¿Uh...? Claro Kejoro ¿Qué sucede?" –Pregunto con una cálida sonrisa Yuki-Onna.

"Mmm… es que últimamente has actuado un poco extraña…" –Comento un poco nerviosa Kejoro.

"¿Extraña… a que te refieres Kejoro? No entiendo" –Kejoro dio un sonoro suspiro.

"Bueno… Es que últimamente has actuado mm… Como decirlo un poco distante con la joven Ienaga, y quería saber cual es la razón…, claro, solo si es que puedes contarme" –Ante el nombre de la joven, Tsurara se tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kejoro, por lo que aumentaron las sospechas de que algo le pasaba.

"Ah… eso, no te preocupes Kejoro… no a pasado nada" –Respondió Yuki-Onna con una sonrisa algo forzada. Aun que ni siquiera ella entendía que le sucedía, cada vez que veía a la joven Iegana cerca de Rikuo ella se sentía incomoda y trataba de alejarse.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices… supongo que no habrán problemas" –Dijo después de unos segundos Kejoro, aun que la duda aun estaba presente en su voz.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían al lugar donde ellas se encontraban.

"Oh! Oikawa-San, Kejoro-San mucho gusto" –Saludo Misuki.

"Misuki-San. Buenas tardes" –Saludaron las dos chicas.

"¿Están solas?" –Pregunto después de unos segundos Misuki, al no notar a nadie más que a ellas.

"Ah! Si, los demás salieron a dar un paseo" –Respondió Kejoro. Por una extraña razón que ni ella entendía esa mujer le daba desconfianza. Aun que no tenía un aura, ni se sentía ningún poder Youkai que proviniera de ella algo la molestaba por lo que se confundía más. Misuki solo sonrió a Kejoro quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se escucho un fuerte ruido a fuera que llego a los oídos de las tres jóvenes. Bajaron rápido al primero piso, para luego salir al patio trasero y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse dos de las presentes, ya que la otra miraba con indiferencia el suceso. A fuera en el bosque algo había sucedido, los arboles estaban rotos, unos desechos y lanzados lejos, y también había hielo alrededor.

"Otra vez" –Comento Misuki con disgusto.

"¿Ya a pasado mas veces?" –Preguntaron un tanto sorprendidas las chicas ante el comentario.

"Si, últimamente, bueno hace exactamente un mes, que han habido este tipo de sucesos y nadie entiende que es lo que sucede, aun que esta vez a sido muy cerca, normalmente son lejos… eso es lo que me preocupa" –Aclaro la joven.

"Esto es extraño, este tipo de cosas no la puede hacer un humano" –Le susurro Kejoro en el oído a Tsurara.

"Si… no es normal, hay que informarle al Amo Rikuo" –Propuso Tsurara.

"Muchos creen que es un ataque de un Youkai de hielo" –Comento Misuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba atentamente a las jóvenes, que se sintieron un tanto incomodas ante su mirada. –**_"Mejor lo aclaro ahora… esas mujeres ya sospechan de mi, así que no pierdo nada con decirlo ¿o si? Claro que no"_**-Pensaba Misuki para luego añadir un comentario que sorprendió a las jóvenes Youkai–****"Realmente no entiendo por que tratan de esconderse, yo ya se que no son humanas" –Dijo esta vez con una voz fría y dura.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" –Esta vez fue Tsurara la que pregunto, con una expresión seria.

"Lo siento pero no puedo decirles nada, tengo que hablar primero con su joven amo… Creo que era el chico ese llamado Rikuo ¿Verdad?" –Ellas solo asintieron. –"Bueno si quieren saber… primero tengo que hablar con Rikuo-San, hasta luego Oikawa-San Kejoro-San" –Misuki se marcho después de unos segundos. Se retiro con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la reacción de sus palabras en las jóvenes.

**_"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Tengo que informárselo a Kubinashi" _**–Kejoro fue la primera en salir de su estado de sorpresa por lo que se levanto y decidió ir a salir a buscar a su joven amo. **_"Esto es extraño… demasiado extraño… algo no anda bien" _**–Algo andaba mal y Kejoro lo sabia. Muchas dudas y pensamientos surgían cuando pensaba en Misuki y se preguntaba que era lo que ocultaba, pero aun así no hallaba ninguna salida en el laberinto de sus pensamientos…

**_Continuara…_**

En este capitulo Kejoro tiene mucha mas importancia!

Chan chan chan! Tengo que agradecer a **_Lonely-Athena, Naomi-Chian y a muchas personas._** Que estuvieron apoyándome para que continuara con las historia :3! Si pido perdón por que me demore mucho u_u! pero que va xD por fin lo subí :3! Prometo la próxima vez que no me demorare tanto… _eso espero jejejejeje!._ Ojala les guste el capitulo y **_GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Holaa! ¡Como prometí! Esta vez trate de no demorarme tanto así que: Aquí está el capítulo 4! Ejem ejem… la verdad ya lo había escrito hace mucho pero bueno… no los quería hacer esperar más así que aquí esta! :D! Wii! GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! Y espero que les guste el capítulo, creo que este capítulo es un poco más largo… pero solo creo, ya que no estoy seguirá jejejeje._**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**_Ahora información:_**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime **No me pertenecen**.

Datos de Interés:

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje.

'**_cursiva_**' - Lo que piensa un personaje.

'- o -' - Cambio de escena.

'-…-' – Acciones.

**_PD: Pido perdón por: La siempre presente falta de ortografía. _****Y ahora a leer :D! Wiii!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ya estaba oscureciendo y en un lugar no muy alejado del Hotel donde se hospedaban Rikuo y sus amigos. Se podía apreciar la figura de dos jóvenes caminando, uno de ellos era Nura Rikuo y su acompañante era Ienaga Kana. La chica por fin había comprendido sus sentimientos y tenía pensado decírselos al joven que venía a su lado, pero primero tenía que sacarse una duda de encima… la relación entre Rikuo y Tsurara. Estaba ansiosa por saber cuál era su relación y aprovechar el momento pues ellos estaban solos ya que los demás estaban dando vueltas por los alrededores y Tsurara se encontraba dentro así que se armó de valor y decidió preguntar.

"Rikuo-Kun… etto… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Oikawa-San?" -Preguntaba Kana mientras caminaba a un lado de Rikuo. Ante la preguntaba Rikuo paro en seco y miro a su acompañante con cara de no entender a que se refería con "tipo de relación".

"Kana-Chan ¿A qué te refieres?" –Pregunto un tanto sorprendido Rikuo mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Me refiero que hace cuanto se conocen…" –Se justificó la chica mientras se detenía un poco más adelante y desviaba su mirada para no toparse con la de Rikuo. **_"Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine… ¿Cómo las demás chicas se declaran así como así?" _**–Se preguntaba y regañaba mentalmente la chica que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

"Pues emmm… la conozco desde antes que a ti ejejeje" –Reía nervioso Rikuo. Para después seguir añadiendo cosas – "Bueno me conoce mucho e incluso mejor que yo mismo, siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre ha estado cuidándome, podríamos decir que somos amigos de la infancia y es la persona que mayor confianza le tengo" –Respondió Rikuo. Ante la respuesta Kana no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sentir celos y desconfianza ya que Tsurara tenía más ventaja puesto que Rikuo le tenía un muy notorio cariño y también porque Tsurara conocía mejor a Rikuo que ella y eso le molestaba.

"Oh! Yo… creí que era tu única amiga de la infancia ¿Y cómo es que nunca me la presentaste?" -Intento mantener la voz calmada mientras seguía investigando el tipo de relación entre él y Tsurara.

"Ah… bueno la verdad no te la presente porque…" –Justo antes de que Rikuo contestara apareció una agitada Kejoro.

"¡Amo Rikuo! … ¡Amo…! ¡Es urgente!" –Lo llamaba impacientemente Kejoro mientras se acercaba mas donde los jóvenes.

"¿Que sucede?, ¿Algo anda mal?" –Rikuo se tensó cuando Kejoro miro a Kana ya que supo que tenían que hablar en privado.

"Lo siento Kana-Chan… vuelvo enseguida" –Rikuo se despidió de Kana, quien no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

**_"Con que escuche un poco supongo que no hará nada malo, solo quiero conocer un poco más a Rikuo-Kun" _**Pensaba Kana mientras caminaba sigilosamente tras ellos.

"Amo Rikuo, algo malo sucede… esa chica Misuki ya sabe que no somos humanos…. Bueno la verdad ya sabe que somos Youkai y que usted es el Tercero. Ella desea hablar con usted asuntos urgentes pues por lo que nos dijo han atacado muchos Youkai por los alrededores. Nosotras queríamos saber que sucedía pero dijo que no nos contaría nada, que solo se lo diría a usted… así que lo vine a buscar" –Kejoro no se percató de la presencia de Kana quien escuchaba todo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¿¡QUÉ!" –Fue lo único que pudo articular Rikuo ante la noticia.

"Joven Amo ¿Qué ara… ira a hablar con ella?" –Pregunto una impaciente Kejoro.

"Llévame con ella Kejoro, tenemos que aclarar todo, no puedo permitir que los chicos se den cuenta y empiecen a sospechar algo de ustedes y de mí" –Contesto el con una expresión y voz seria.

"¿Tiene pensado presentarse en su forma humana o Youkai?"

"Creo que será mejor presentarme en mi forma nocturna ¿No crees Kejoro?"

"Si, supongo que es mejor que se presente en su forma Youkai, no hay que confiarse tanto con esa chica" –Comentaba Kejoro a su joven amo mientras él cambiaba a su forma nocturna. Ante dos pares de ojos, unos sorprendidos y otros pensativos.

**_"¡Ese es…. No puedo creerlo… Rikuo-Kun es…. Un Youkai… pero no cualquiera… NO PUEDO CREERLO!" _**–Miles de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la joven Ienaga mientras ella aun permanecía en un estado de Shock. Luego de eso solo pudo correr en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la persona que invadía en ese momento todos sus pensamientos.

"Vamos Kejoro… es hora de ir a hablar con esa mujer y juntarnos con Tsurara" –Mientras decía esas palabras él ya estaba caminando en dirección a el hotel. Su guardián solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ya estaban dentro del Hotel. Delante se encontraba Rikuo en su forma nocturna y detrás de él una seria Kejoro que miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando peligro o alguna presencia extraña.

"Yuki-Onna vamos" –Hablo Rikuo en su forma nocturna a una impaciente Tsurara que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones en el primer piso.

"H-Hai enseguida" –Yuki-Onna se levantó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su joven amo, posándose a detrás de el a su lado derecho, un poco más calmada al sentirlo cerca.

Entraron a una habitación que se encontraba en un lugar apartado del Hotel, al final de un pasillo. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que se podía ver era a Misuki sentada con una sonrisa en el rostro y al lado de ella dos mujeres de una gran belleza.

La primera a su lado derecho era de cabellos negros y ondulados, piel blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre. Vestía un kimono negro con bordes dorados. La segunda se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, era de cabellos dorados, ojos plateados, piel blanca y vestía un Kimono parecido al de la primera joven solo que este era rojo con bordes lilas. Al parecer eran los guardianes de Misuki y se notaba que a pesar de su postura relajada estaban atentas a cada movimiento que hacían los tres individuos que entraron en la habitación.

"Es un placer volver a verlo Rikuo-San… ¿o debería llamarlo Tercero?" –Pregunto Misuki con una voz calmada y con una cálida sonrisa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Para luego abrirlos y clavar su fría mirada sobre Rikuo. –"Lo estaba esperando" - Rikuo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba más a Misuki respaldado de sus dos guardianas.

"Cuéntame que es lo que sucede y quien eres tú"

**_Continuara…_**

¿¡Que tal! De nuevo gracias por todos los Reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste, Jojojojo se nota que me gusta el drama jajajajja y chan chan… Kana ya sabe que Rikuo es su amado Youkai O POR DIOS! Que pasara aquí… chan chan! ¿Y Misuki que esconde? Así en el capítulo anterior se me olvido agradecer a **Suki96 **:D! siempre me dice en que me equivoco y eso me ayuda para mejorar, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que continúen leyendo mi historia hasta el final! :D!

**_Si hay quejas respecto a mi historia: Contactar con mi abogado ejem ejem…!_**


End file.
